


Cuidado, el amor está en el aire

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud), Neutral



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/pseuds/Neutral
Summary: Para Duo, los cumpleaños, navidades y otros días ‘especiales’, le tenían sin cuidado, pero sí sentía fastidio por San Valentín, ya que le recordaba lo patética que era su vida amorosa. Eso hasta que Quatre tomó cartas en el asunto.





	Cuidado, el amor está en el aire

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que no llegó a participar (*) en la onceava convocatoria de [Gundam wing Yaoi en español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/).
> 
> (*) Para fines prácticos, finjamos que todavía estamos en alguna fecha cercana a San Valentín, ¿sí? Sus autoras se disculpan por la demora y esperan que disfruten la historia de todos modos.

Era probable que su rutina actual con un trabajo de 9 a 5, sueldo fijo y alejado de la acción, le hubiese parecido intolerable cuando era adolescente. Pero una vez que la guerra finalizó y se vio forzado a enfrentar sus demonios cara a cara, esa misma rutina lo mantuvo funcional después de haber pasado años dispuesto a derramar sangre (tanto suya como la de otros) para alcanzar una paz que se sentía utópica. Ahora, bien adentrado en la vida adulta, ya no se hallaba tan seguro de seguir igual de cuerdo.

Quatre solía decir que era la soledad y el aburrimiento, que debía hacer un cambio y conocer gente, ponerse en marcha y encontrar “al amor de su vida”. Hilde, más práctica, le aconsejaba extensas vacaciones en un destino paradisiaco y amoríos de una noche. Lo segundo era imposible gracias a su calificación de “monógamo serial bastante dañado en su última relación”, discutía a su mejor amiga.

—Eso sería genial, Duo, sino fuera porque tu exnovia te dejó hace casi cuatro años. Supéralo.

—Para qué quiero enemigos si te tengo a ti —susurraba resentido.

Exageraba con su martirio… «O no», pensó aquella mañana, viendo un arreglo floral en el escritorio de su asistente. Ese era el detalle que necesitaba para que el humor se le agriara. Sus cumpleaños, navidades y otros días supuestamente especiales le tenían sin cuidado, sin embargo, sentía un fastidio especial por San Valentín, ya que le recordaba lo patética que era su vida amorosa.

Y se sentía solo. No podía negárselo a sí mismo, aunque le fuera habitual insistirle a sus amigos que estaba bien así. Eso era lo que quería creer.

Lo cierto era que en gran parte quería poder acostarse con cualquiera sin compromisos. Su mano ya no era suficiente consuelo, pero por alguna razón, el sexo sin sentimientos no lo excitaba lo suficiente. Quizás porque había presenciado demasiado sexo sucio y sin sentido en su violento historial de entre guerra.

Encima, encontrar al “amor de su vida” no era tan fácil como Quatre lo hacía sonar. Claro que su amigo podía hablar de esa forma, si desde la mismísima lucha por la paz estuvo enamorado de Trowa y había tenido la dicha de ser correspondido; juntos tenían una cantidad de años que para él solo era una ilusión.

Tal vez debería considerar que no estaba hecho para llevar una relación, adoptar un par de gatos y dejarse envejecer hasta ser un amargado. Tal vez debería renunciar a su maldito puesto de jefe de operaciones informáticas en Preventers, y aceptar misiones peligrosas de infiltración que lo alejarían e impedirían que reflexionara sobre qué hacía (o dejaba de hacer) con su existencia.

La idea permaneció en su cabeza mientras sus dedos golpeaban con furia las teclas de su computadora, pero fue imposible que germinara. Visiones fugaces de sangre, miembros mutilados y olor a pólvora lo detenían de cristalizar cualquier tipo de decisión apresurada. Probablemente por ello, sumergido en ese estado en el que se planteaba mil escenarios de cambio, cuando Quatre se apareció en su oficina a la hora de almuerzo, no sospechó nada.

—Amigo, siento que han pasado meses desde que viniste —dijo cuando llegaron a la cafetería. Duo se había negado a salir del edificio y enfrentarse a las decoraciones de corazones, flores y cupidos de cualquier local de la ciudad—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué haces aquí? Hoy es, ya sabes, el día infernal.

Ante la mención, Quatre rio discreto, negándose a pedir algo más que un café.

—Tuve una reunión ejecutiva con Une, y ya que estaba en la central…

A diferencia del resto de expilotos, Quatre era solo un consultor y no tenía un puesto estable debido a lo ocupado que lo mantenía ser el CEO de WEI. Duo se maravillaba a menudo de cómo él podía organizarse de tal modo que no dejaba nada descuidado, novio incluido.

—Ah, ya veo. —Duo sí llenó su bandeja de comida, más por costumbre que por apetito, y se dirigieron a una de las mesas.

—No han transcurrido meses —corrigió Quatre—, pero sí algunas semanas. ¿Cómo estás?

Meditando si contarle sobre los pensamientos que le acosaban, Duo elevó un hombro.

—Sobreviviendo —respondió. Los ojos claros de Quatre no dejaban de seguir sus movimientos, como si supiera que se hallaba intranquilo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Trowa?

—Hoy tenemos una cena, y hablando de eso —continuó, haciendo caso omiso del leve sonrojo en sus propias mejillas cuando Duo hizo un gesto bastante sugerente con las cejas—, ¿tú harás algo?

—Por supuesto, llegar a casa, calentar una cena pre-cocinada y mirar la tele.

 Quatre negó con la cabeza.

—Seré sincero contigo, Duo. Nos conocemos hace mucho. —Duo lució como si no le prestara atención, mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan—. Sabía que estarías de mal humor hoy, así como todos los últimos años en esta fecha, así que he encontrado la solución para tu problema.

—¿Me pagarás una novia o novio por correspondencia? —preguntó burlón, con la boca llena.

—No, eso sería ilegal —dijo Quatre, con serenidad—. Te he concertado una cita a ciegas.

Duo se atoró hasta quedar morado, sorprendido. Tuvo que apurar más de la mitad de su refresco para volver a respirar.

—Ol-ví-da-lo —se negó rotundamente, marcando cada sílaba.

—Duo, es una magnífica idea, bastante mejor que el plan que tienes para la noche.

Luego de darle una larga mirada, con la que buscaba determinar si hablaba serio o era un perverso intento de broma, se dio cuenta que era lo primero.

—He dicho que no, Quatre.

Lo observaba como si estuviese completamente loco, pero Quatre siguió hablando como si hubiera dicho lo contrario.

—Es alguien del trabajo que tiene interés en ti, me he dado cuenta. Y lo mejor es —hizo una pausa dramática— que sé que te gusta.

—No me gusta nadie de aquí.

—No es cierto, sé que te gusta. Siempre le devoras con la mirada.

Esa aseveración ni siquiera le daba una pista de quién podría ser, ya que hacía eso con la mitad de personas de la central. Estaba así de necesitado. Aunque no lo negaba, Quatre había picado su curiosidad. ¿Quién tenía interés en él?

—Si me dices quién es, lo consideraré.

—No puedo decirte el nombre porque dejaría de ser una cita a ciegas, pero créeme —otra pausa para darse énfasis—, es totalmente tu tipo.

—¿Hombre o mujer? —intentó indagar.

—Sería darte demasiada información, la gracia de una cita a ciegas es que no sabes nada. Aparte, ¿importaría?

Ambos sabían que no, era un bisexual declarado. Solo estaba intentando sacarle datos relevantes sin comprometerse.

—Si fuera a esa locura, y no digo que lo haga, sí importaría —argumentó Duo—. La preparación para tener una cita con un hombre o una mujer es muy distinta.

—Bien, ya estás pensando en acostarte con esta persona. Le comunicaré que aceptaste —expresó, y se puso de pie con su café en la mano.

—¡No he aceptado nada, Quatre! —reclamó espantado.

—Te mandaré un mensaje con la hora y lugar. No faltes, le romperías el corazón.

Sin más, su amigo se hizo humo y Duo quedó sin comer otro bocado y con los músculos tensos. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? Regresó a su oficina incapaz de relajar el ceño, y dispuesto a ignorar cualquier mensaje que recibiera.

Su plan de cenar aplastado en el sillón de su sala, solo acompañado por una película elegida al azar en la parrilla satelital, era mejor a encontrarse con alguien que, según el observador de Quatre, le atraía. De nuevo, su curiosidad se hizo sentir y examinó en su mente a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, tanto mujeres como hombres.

Podría reducir la lista a una docena, pero aun así el número de posibilidades era alto.

“Es totalmente tu tipo”, había dicho Quatre. Ok, eso bajaba el número todavía más.

… ¿De verdad estaba considerando una cita a ciegas?

El cursor en la pantalla parpadeaba, y Duo sonrió, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Ni una hora atrás reflexionaba regresar al trabajo de campo porque la soledad y la rutina le asfixiaban. El cambio que Quatre le proponía, por más idiota, por más que no resultase, era una posibilidad. ¿A qué? No lo sabía, quizás a llenar esa parte de su vida que le había sido tan esquiva. Y si lograba nada, al menos tenía ante él unas horas de ilusión vana.

—No puedo estar considerándolo en serio —se regañó a sí mismo.

Lo indiscutible fue que estuvo distraído el resto del día, preguntándose quién podría ser. Para acompañarse, había prendido la radio mientras revisaba los reportes de la guardia nocturna.

—¡Cuidado! El amor está en el aire —escuchó que decía el locutor.

—Sí, claro, ¿dónde? —masculló, desairado—. Si fuese así de fácil, no estaría pensando en ir a esa estúpida cita.

Casi al instante oyó una risa burlesca, que usualmente le parecía divertida por lo esquiva de conseguir, pero que en ese momento se le antojó muy molesta.

—Buenas tardes, Heero —saludó al tipo parado a dos pasos de su escritorio—. ¿Golpear la puerta pasó de moda?

—Lo hice, pero estabas concentrado en rezongar.

—Ja, muy gracioso —devolvió sin humor, rogando por no estar tan sonrojado como se sentía—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Heero le tendió un folder, el que recibió de inmediato.

—Hice correcciones en la propuesta que me enviaste.

—No era una propuesta, era mi plan final —retrucó—. Y no pueden ser correcciones, porque estoy bastante seguro de que no contiene ningún error.

—Igual le hice correcciones.

Duo le hubiese lanzado algún objeto de su escritorio por terco, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el jefe de seguridad de la central. El que para su karma, contaba con voz y voto en aprobar sus proyectos de seguridad informática, porque tenían que ver con la programación de las puertas y los accesos para cada personal de Preventers.

 —No aceptaré correcciones en un plan que está perfectamente diseñado —afirmó, dejando caer el folder sobre el escritorio.

—¿Sugerencias? —reformuló Heero.

Duo analizó la seriedad de su rostro. Era una pregunta legítima.

—Sugerencias sí, soy una persona razonable.

Con un asentimiento, Heero se dio media vuelta y Duo le dio una rápida repasada a su trasero, así como siempre hacía. Ese sujeto debería dejar de usar esos pantalones tan apegados al cuerpo. Por su propio bien.

La visita de Heero, la siempre agradable visión de su retaguardia y sus “sugerencias”, sirvieron para distraerlo un poco el resto de la jornada laboral. Cuando envió de nuevo su propuesta de seguridad, después de modificar y desechar ideas según creyó conveniente, buena parte de las luces estaban apagadas y no había más que escasos trabajadores. El reloj marcaba más de las siete, tarde para cualquier cosa, supuso. «Ni modo», pensó satisfecho.

Mientras descendía al estacionamiento subterráneo, su teléfono vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Era Quatre y le indicaba una hora y lugar. “No te arrepentirás, lo prometo”, era la línea de cierre de su amigo. Salió del ascensor con una mueca y resopló, rebuscando su llave.

Si lo que le reservaba el destino era ser un solitario amargado, quería recorrer ese camino con tranquilidad. Y eso fue lo que le recibió al llegar a su departamento, la misma calma de siempre, silencio que solo rompería cuando pusiera su cena en el microondas y encendiese la televisión.

—Qué patético —se dijo, desordenando sus cabellos y en un impulso loco, concluyó que iría a la condenada cita.

Si todo salía mal, tendría a su favor que Quatre nunca más podría auto-designarse como su celestina. Si todo salía bien, por el infierno que tendría todo el sexo del que se había privado en años. «Vaya, de verdad estoy pensando en ponerle las manos encima y ni sé quién es», caviló, alzando las cejas. Ese no era su estilo, al menos no antes de generar alguna clase de conexión. Pero iría, con un demonio que sí iría.

Con la tonta decisión hecha, se abrió paso el nerviosismo. Era una persona encantadora y con buen humor, cero humildad ahí, sin embargo, había transcurrido un siglo y medio desde su última cita.

—Ok, debo tranquilizarme —se dijo en tono de mandato. Debía empezar por lo obvio, tomaría una ducha de agua calienta para relajarse. La hora que marcaba el mensaje de Quatre era a las 9:00. Tenía tiempo de sobra para eso y elegir un conjunto adecuado, además, la dirección no quedaba a más de diez minutos de su hogar.

Se desvistió, ingresó bajo los exquisitos chorros de agua caliente e hizo esfuerzos por rechazar cualquier idea que lo obligara a poner su mano en acción. No era el momento, aunque ciertos recuerdos del día no ayudaban en nada.

Cuando estuvo frente al clóset, ambas puertas abiertas, ladeó el rostro. ¿Qué debía ponerse? ¿Un traje oscuro con una camisa que resaltara sus ojos? ¿Su conjunto normal de sacerdote? Este último era el que lo hacía sentir más seguro, pero si Quatre había dicho que era alguien de la central, debía conocer sus formas de vestir en lo cotidiano. ¿No sería ese conjunto interpretado como desinterés por la cita? No quería matar sus opciones antes de empezar.

Por otro lado, si elegía un traje oscuro se vería excesivamente elegante. ¿Y si el lugar de reunión era uno sencillo? Quizás era improbable, ya que si lo había elegido Quatre sería algo de clase alta, de esos sitios a los que a veces le arrastraba a comer y que lo hacían sentir incómodo en extremo.

—Aghhh, lo estoy pensando demasiado.

Optó por el traje, esperando dejar una mejor impresión que con sus habituales ropajes de sacerdote. Eligió uno negro, porque sí, ese color siempre lo hacía sentir cómodo. Y una camisa morada que, según Hilde, hacía resaltar sus ojos de una forma impresionante.

Para ser una cita a ciegas, casi sinónimo de desastre, le estaba poniendo mucha dedicación, pensó cínico cuando programaba la dirección en el GPS.

Al llegar a su destino, quedó sorprendido. Había estado resignado a que fuera un sitio de cinco tenedores, donde servían comida gourmet a precio escandaloso y en una porción minúscula; no un bistró que lucía bien, pero donde no encontraría un maître que lo miraría desdeñoso por no ordenar un vino que equivaliera a la renta del mes.

Aparcó cerca y se dio una última ojeada en el espejo retrovisor. Con una sonrisa socarrona hacia sí mismo, comprobó que tenía las manos humedecidas. Era gracioso pensar que el mismo hombre que había disparado un arma sin que el pulso le temblara, o urdir un plan efectivo de escape bajo una lluvia de balas, se sintiera así de ansioso frente a una cita.

En la entrada dio su apellido a un mozo y fue llevado a una mesa. Comprobó que había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora indicada y que su misterioso acompañante todavía no estaba ahí. La decoración por San Valentín era discreta y el ambiente parecía agradable. Punto a favor de Quatre.

«¿Y si nadie aparece?», se preguntó bruscamente. Mataría a Quatre, concluyó. Luego se iría a los confines del universo, huyendo de la venganza de Trowa. «¿Debería ordenar algo parar beber?», pensó a continuación y lo descartó de inmediato. Si su cita no llegaba, no tener ningún pedido en la mesa le permitiría el escape rápido que iba a necesitar. No quería quedarse a comerse solo su vergüenza, frente a un mozo que seguro entendería que había sido plantado, pero no le diría nada al respecto.

De pronto, como si el universo hubiese escuchado un “avergüénzame más” que el esperar ahí a solas, Heero Yuy apareció escoltado por el mismo mozo. Enseguida estuvo junto a él, por lo que la idea de fingir que no lo había visto debió ser descartada.

—¡Hola! —saludó con énfasis, fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía. Lo único que le faltaba era ser plantado frente a Heero Yuy y sus carcajadas burlonas—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí, ¿Quatre también te organizó una estúpida cita a ciegas?

Lo dijo con sincera curiosidad, porque de otro modo, no se explicaba su presencia allí. Quatre tenía la vena de andar de celestina de todo el mundo, aunque daba la sensación de ser especialmente dedicado a sus excompañeros de guerra.

Heero respondió, con un tono no exento de cierta maldad: —Sí, contigo.

Las palabras cayeron como rocas sobre su cabeza y pestañeó seguido, sin saber cómo procesar la información.

—¿Esta es una broma pesada?

—No es mi estilo —dijo Heero, aceptando la carta que le tendió el mozo antes de desaparecer.

Su pasmo creció todavía más, viendo que Heero se sentaba frente a él a sus anchas. Sus facciones traslucían ligera diversión y, diablos, qué apuesto lucía con ropa casual. Si analizaba con frialdad todo lo que le había dicho Quatre sobre su cita, Heero calzaba con el perfil: era alguien que le atraía mucho (y desde tiempos inmemorables, si alguien quería saberlo) y “totalmente su tipo”.

—¿Quatre te ha chantajeado? —fue la siguiente pregunta que soltó—. ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Sin dejar el menú de lado, Heero elevó una ceja. —¿Trampa?

—Vamos, Heero, sé que te caigo bien, pero no imaginaba que querías una cita conmigo. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba —y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, reculó—: si es que te gusto.

—Y así me acusan a mí de denso —replicó Heero de inmediato. Duo se quejó con un “Hey” antes de ser interrumpido—: Quatre fue el de la idea.

—Y tú aceptaste porque…

—Porque me cansé de que me comieras con los ojos —declaró Heero, categórico.

Ante la acusación directa, Duo se ruborizó. No iba a negarlo, pero descubrir de pronto que Heero lo sabía, era un golpe duro a su temple. Se había creído muy discreto.

—Sí, emh, bueno…

Estaba completamente turbado y no se atrevió a interrogar sobre por qué le importaba a Heero si se lo comía con los ojos o no. “Es alguien de la central que tiene interés en ti”. Quatre también había dicho eso, lo recordaba con especial claridad y esas palabras se colaron como una posible respuesta. Tomó aire y exhaló profundo. Deseaba con todo su ser que fuese cierto, pero no iba a apresurarse. Si estaban ahí, tenía que avanzar con serenidad porque si había una oportunidad (una sola de que le gustara a Heero), pensaba aprovecharla.

—Quatre eligió un buen sitio —comentó, solo para hacer conversación y que por dios, ojalá no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba—. De él me esperaba un restaurante cinco estrellas.

—¿Es eso lo que querías?

—¡Eh, no! —exclamó, sorprendido por la pregunta—. Esos lugares tienen menús más caros de lo que gano… ganamos —corrigió, ya que Heero tenía un puesto en Preventers con el mismo sueldo que él— en un mes. Y demasiado lujo me hace sentir incómodo —admitió, hablando casi de corrido—. Con franqueza, lo ideal para mí es uno con cerveza y hamburguesas —agregó, pretendiendo que era una broma, aunque de hecho no era más que la verdad.

—Eres predecible, Duo. El lugar lo escogí yo.

Heero le apuntó el menú. Duo lo tomó y en la medida que leía, iba escondiendo más su rostro tras este. La especialidad del local eran las hamburguesas y las cervezas artesanales. ¿Y cómo que lo había escogido él?

—¿No fue idea de Quatre?

—Tenías razón, un restaurante gourmet fue lo que sugirió, pero me tomé la libertad de hacer un cambio —explicó Heero, revisando su propio menú—. ¿Pedimos?

Esa revelación hizo que se sintiera algo más confiado, aplacando sus nervios. Heero Yuy había elegido un establecimiento basado en sus preferencias, y a todas luces, deseaba estar justamente donde se hallaba, en una cita en el día de los enamorados y la amistad. Parte de él quería seguir cuestionando; la otra, por suerte más agresiva, lo obligó a aceptar lo que ocurría sin más recelos.

El mozo tomó sus órdenes y para cuando regresó con sus pintas de cervezas, no habían intercambiado más que escasas palabras.

—Seguí algunas de tus sugerencias y le hice pequeñas modificaciones a la propuesta de seguridad —comentó, buscando charla.

—Lo sé, la revisé antes de venir —contestó Heero.

—Ah, sí…

Duo le dio un buen trago a su vaso. No era que le faltasen temas de los cuales parlotear, pero no soltar las dudas que tenía bulléndole en la cabeza era complicado.

—Ok, no puedo —dijo al fin—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —Hubo un leve encogimiento de hombros por parte de Heero—. ¿Desde la guerra?

—No. Éramos soldados, y solo tenía un objetivo.

Su relación, desde que se habían conocido hasta que formaron esa especie de amistad que tenían en la actualidad, era compleja.

—Empecé a fijarme en ti cuando fuimos asignados a seguridad —continuó Heero, sin rehuir sus ojos—. Eres responsable… —Duo presintió una lista que quería escuchar y dijo “sigue”, quizás con demasiadas ganas—, confiable —otorgó Heero—, y…

—Y guapo —completó Duo, sin poder contenerse. Hubo una pausa hasta que Heero asintió, logrando que una sonrisa relajada se fijara en su boca—. Siento que Quatre y tú me engatusaron. Estuve mil veces a punto de no aparecerme.

—Pero aquí estás —expresó Heero y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Se suponía que era una “cita a ciegas” —puntualizó Duo—, excepto que el único que estaba a ciegas era yo. Me parece un poco injusto.

Como Heero no dijo nada, agregó: —Creo que se la cobraré a Quatre.

—Cuando me planteó esta idea, no me dijo de quién se trataba —rebatió Heero—. Pero lo sospeché.

Duo sonrió ampliamente.

—Porque yo te comía con los ojos —sugirió con gusto, coqueteando abiertamente. Para su placer, logró un leve sonrojo en Heero—. ¿Y cómo lograste cambiar sus planes… sobre el sitio? —cuestionó interesado.

—Le dije que si la cita eras tú, no era el lugar adecuado. Como aceptó mi cambio…

—Confirmaste tus sospechas de que era yo —completó Duo—. Inteligente de tu parte. Lo que es yo, nunca cruzaste por mi cabeza.

—¿Decepcionado?

—Para nada. Ahora tendré más posibilidades de que aceptes mis proyectos sin peros —bromeó con tono serio.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Duo rio con ganas.

—Valía la pena intentarlo —dijo, fingiéndose desilusionado.

El mozo volvió con el resto de su pedido y rompió el hechizo de mirarse fijamente en el que se habían quedado inmersos.

—Mm… Esto luce bien —apreció Duo, echándole un vistazo hambriento a su hamburguesa. No le tomó mucho tiempo acabar con ella, papas fritas incluidas. Heero comió con más lentitud, y él aprovechó de robarle papas de tanto en tanto, para ayudarle, claro.

—¿Y tú? —dijo Heero de golpe—. ¿Desde cuándo?

A Duo le hubiese gustado decir que no comprendía a qué se refería, ya que era una pregunta más fácil de hacer que de responder.

—No lo sé con certeza —contestó, robándole otra papa—. En la guerra tenía noción de que eras atractivo, pero como dijiste, no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Heero asintió, atento a sus palabras.

—Supongo que cuando comencé a imaginar que me acostaba contigo hace algunos meses atrás —lo dijo como una payasada, pero no era nada menos que la realidad. No se sentía avergonzado, además, los ojos azules de Heero chispearon con diversión e interés. Ya que había tocado el tema, aprovechó de aclarar—: Pero creo oportuno decirte que no busco una aventura. No me interesa solo el sexo casual. Tampoco creas que por salir conmigo en una cita vamos a tener que casarnos —bromeó, a pesar de que su cara ardía.

El largo instante en el que ninguno rompió el contacto visual, Duo casi hubiese deseado mantener la bocota cerrada. Era indiscutible, lo casual no hacía que su sangre hirviera, sin embargo, tal vez si no hubiera dicho nada, Heero podría haber sido la excepción, un desfogue de tantos meses de celibato por elección propia… Aunque lo cierto era que no sabía cuán satisfactorio o decepcionante podría haber sido.

—Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas, Duo.

—Quiero tener todas las bases cubiertas —replicó con honestidad.

—Hm… —El mozo apareció para preguntarles si ordenarían algo más, y Heero pidió la cuenta después de buscar un asentimiento suyo.

Pagar su consumo ocasionó un breve debate de quién se haría cargo, hasta que finalmente Duo se salió con la suya, después de exponer su pobre argumento de que él había bebido más cerveza. Heero dejó la propina y pronto se encontraron fuera del recinto.

—Es una noche agradable —comentó Duo, más para sí que para el otro. No quería desistir de su compañía tan pronto, y como él mismo había eliminado la opción candente del listado, se quedó sin ideas de cómo retenerlo.

Para su suerte, Heero ofreció un simple “¿Caminamos?” que fue recibido con un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

—Claro —aceptó. Tenía su auto ahí mismo, pero pasaron al lado sin que dijera una sola palabra al respecto.

Sus pasos, sin concertarlo de ningún modo, los llevaron a través de calles que nunca había recorrido a pie y luego a la ribera del río que cruzaba toda la ciudad. Se quedaron allí, junto al barandal. Heero apoyado de espaldas al hierro y él observando con gusto las luces de la urbe reflejadas en el agua.

No había mentido, era una noche placentera, se respiraba frescura y calma, esta última otorgada por la presencia de Heero. Se estaba regodeando en esas sensaciones hasta que se le ocurrió dar una ojeada a su alrededor.

—Me siento un poco fuera de lugar, todos se están besando —bromeó, encontrándose rodeado de parejas.

—Es cierto —corroboró Heero, paseando la mirada por todo el perímetro.

—No olvides que es el estúpido día de San Valentín —alcanzó a decir, antes de darse cuenta de que Heero se le estaba acercando, agregó—: siempre tiene ese efecto en la gente.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, antes de suspirar y rendirse a que él no era la excepción. Ladeó el rostro, dejó caer los párpados y esperó algo que nunca llegó. Heero se había alejado sin acercarse los últimos centímetros. Con su característico dejo burlón, le sonrió, apartando un mechón de cabellos de su frente.

—Creí que me besarías —confesó Duo con el ceño fruncido—, para ya sabes, estar a tono con el resto.

—No quieres avanzar rápido —replicó Heero—. Te estoy respetando.

La chanza era evidente y Duo rodó los ojos.

—Me refería a revolcarnos en la cama, no a un beso inocente.

La carcajada que obtuvo en respuesta fue breve pero satisfactoria, haciendo que sonriera.

—Quién sabe a qué podría llevarnos un ‘beso inocente’ —alegó Heero, recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

Duo soltó aire, frustrado, y giró el cuerpo completo hacia el barandal. El cosquilleo que sentía le indicaba que probablemente Heero estaba en lo correcto. El bastardo.

Se quedaron varios minutos callados. Duo se puso a observar nuevamente las luces, encontrándolas pacíficas. Al otro lado se podía ver el resto de la ciudad y en la otra ribera, era posible que hubiera más parejas besándose, por eso se sentía más cómodo con la vista en el agua.

—Oye, Heero.

—Hm…

Quedó un rato más en silencio, ordenando lo que quería decir.

—¿A veces no sientes que el trabajo es un poco tedioso? —De inmediato, Heero negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos protegiendo la paz que tanto nos costó conseguir.

—Sí, detrás de un escritorio.

—Ahora nos necesitan en un puesto táctico más que en el campo —racionalizó Heero con tanta velocidad y destreza que Duo exhaló.

Era incuestionable. No había muchos insurgentes y los pocos movimientos rebeldes que surgían, eran débiles y aplacados con rapidez. Sabía que gran motivo de ello era la inteligencia que habían consolidado con todos sus conocimientos, previendo de manera eficaz cualquier problema.

—Supongo que sí —dijo  convencido, aunque no satisfecho.

—¿No es suficiente para ti?

La pregunta de Heero le hizo quitar la vista del agua y clavarla en su cara. Se sintió descubierto en algo que podía reconocerse a sí mismo, mas no a otra persona. Al menos no con facilidad.

—No sé si mi problema sea el trabajo en sí —confesó, sin soltar que probablemente su problema era lo solo que se sentía, y que su trabajo de oficina no era suficiente para ignorar esa carencia—. Le he terminado hallando el gusto al papeleo.

Heero asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sé lo que necesitas —dijo de improviso, cuando Duo pensó que no diría nada más—, porque yo también siento lo mismo.

—No sé si estamos hablando del mismo tema —comentó con humor. Después de todo, lo dicho por Heero podía significar muchas cosas. ¿Qué necesitaba? ¿Sexo? ¿Compañía? ¿Un auto nuevo?

—Los seres humanos no estamos hechos para estar solos.

Duo se sorprendió más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar ver, y trató de simular que esas palabras no habían tenido un gran impacto en él. ¿Era así de transparente? ¿O compartir un pasado en guerra, con el mismo objetivo, los hacía tener más rasgos en común de lo que había sospechado nunca?

Como fuera, pretendió volver a observar las luces que se reflejaban líquidas.

—No es algo para avergonzarse. —Esto fue dicho en un susurro justo en su oído derecho.

Duo se sobresaltó y antes de alcanzar a girarse, fue abrazado por detrás. El mentón de Heero clavado en su hombro le hizo sacudirse presa de una sensación condenadamente agradable. Cerró los ojos y soltó un sonido de gusto.

—Heero, esto es más peligroso que un beso —se burló después de un rato, devolviéndole la broma de la que antes había sido objeto.

—No si te quedas quieto.

—No soy muy bueno quedándome quieto —reclamó, y ni bien habló, notó que efectivamente su temperatura estaba subiendo.

Heero lo soltó entonces y Duo sintió frío cuando volvió a sentir el fresco de la noche en su espalda.

—¿Volvemos? —pidió, a falta de algo mejor que decir y echaron a andar de vuelta al sitio de su cita.

Durante todo el trayecto, Duo fue víctima de la sensación fantasma de esos brazos fuertes rodeándolo. La idea de detenerlo y besarlo pasó muchas, muchas veces por su cabeza hasta que estuvo junto a su auto.

—Tus llaves —pidió Heero de pronto.

—¿Eh? —soltó, sin comprender.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste antes, has bebido más que yo. No conducirás así.

Duo enarcó una ceja. Tenía bastante resistencia al alcohol y su cabeza estaba más que despejada por la caminata. Receloso, preguntó dónde estaba el auto de Heero, y este contestó que había llegado en taxi. «Vaya forma de querer matar dos pájaros de un tiro», pensó, apretando las llaves en su mano y entregándolas, luego de una corta deliberación.

—¿Tan seguro estabas que vendrías conmigo a casa que no trajiste tu propio auto? —indagó, ubicándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Heero le miró de reojo.

—Está en el taller —corrigió—. Cambio de aceite.

—Qué decepcionante —suspiró Duo.

—¿No era que no tendríamos que casarnos por tener una cita?, y que no te gusta…

—… el sexo casual. Sí. Hablo mucho.

Duo reconoció que la había pasado bien. Mucho más que bien. Heero era una compañía agradable y diablos, debería vestirse de sport elegante más seguido.

—A mí tampoco me atraen —articuló Heero en una luz roja, sacándolo de sus reflexiones—. Las relaciones que no tienen significado —especificó.

Su respuesta inmediata fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, volvió a ser invadido por cierto nerviosismo, producto de lo que moría por hacer.

—¿Me acompañarás hasta mi puerta? —quiso saber con una mofa que murió ni bien el ascensor se abrió ante ellos. Entrecruzó su brazo con el de Heero y lo hizo ingresar, sin darle opción—. Fue una cita interesante, deberíamos repetir.

Hubo un asentimiento y quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su piso. Duo no sabía qué estaba haciendo o, mejor dicho, qué quería hacer. De verdad deseaba disfrutarlo lentamente, lo que fuera que pudiese surgir con Heero. Eso por un lado. Por el otro, estaba siendo víctima de su increíble atractivo y ese rostro impasible que daba ganas de perturbar. Si lo había hecho acompañarlo hasta su puerta, era porque estaba haciendo tiempo.

Necesita decidir, y no podía hacerlo. Pero el tiempo se le acabó. Se hallaron frente a su departamento, metió la llave en la chapa, la giró y se volvió hacia Heero.

—Gracias por todo —dijo con sinceridad—, la pasé bien.

Heero asintió, dio un paso eliminando la distancia que los separaba y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él. A Duo lo invadió el pánico cuando sintió su flequillo combinarse con el suyo y cosquillarle en la frente. «No lo hagas», pensó, porque lo deseaba tanto que le asustaba.

Esta vez Heero no se detuvo, ladeó el rostro y le entreabrió los labios en un beso lento. Un beso de reconocimiento, que se extendió por lo que pareció una agradable eternidad. En todas sus fantasías calenturientas, imaginó mil y un modos de besarse con Heero, pero ninguno había sido así. Y la realidad superaba la ficción, gracias a los detalles que no había tomado en consideración, como la suavidad de los labios de Heero y la manera en la que parecían amoldarse bien a los suyos. No era exigente o avasallador, pero tampoco tímido. El descubrimiento mutuo incluyó que Heero le pusiera la mano en la nuca y que sus palmas cosquillearan por tocar piel, sin contar lo apretados que comenzaban a sentirse sus pantalones.

Se había tomado la molestia de esclarecer qué buscaba y qué no. ¿Qué tan hipócrita sería tragarse sus propias palabras?

—¿Pensarías muy mal de mí si te invito a pasar? —dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Los besos no habían pasado a mayores, todavía acompasados, pero gradualmente el hambre de llegar a más aumentaba.

—Debes estar seguro.

Sus hormonas y su deseo querían, su cerebro (todavía funcional) lo ponía en tela de juicio. En una conclusión dudosamente ética, la salida fácil, haló de Heero y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Podemos hacer algo. No tiene por qué llegar a mayores —propuso.

El indudable tinte de diversión en los ojos azules de Heero le indicó que sabía que la salida era pueril. Pero no hubo contras.

—Define “algo” —pidió, acercando su cara. Nuevamente su flequillo contra el suyo, su intensa mirada que le interrogaba hasta dónde tenía permitido llegar, y él lo único que podía hacer era mirar los labios que tenía a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Heero —suplicó y le atacó con un beso necesitado que obtuvo una respuesta inmediata y satisfactoria. Tanto que, cuando Heero osó meter sus manos bajo su camisa, y sintió esas palmas calientes apretando la piel de su espalda, su tambaleante autocontrol se desintegró.

Lo estampó contra la puerta, elevándolo, se enterró entre sus piernas y le dejó sentir la dureza de su erección. Se las arregló para hacerlo sin romper el beso y obtuvo como recompensa un jadeo sofocado de Heero contra su boca.

No se vio venir el empujón que lo mandó de espaldas al suelo. Sorprendido, vio a Heero acercarse rápidamente contra él y lo recibió rodeándolo con sus piernas. Un gemido escandaloso se le escapó cuando una erección, tan firme como la suya, fue marcada en certeras embestidas, y, en una fricción casi animal, lo sujetó por los glúteos con ambas palmas para obligarlo a mantener ese ritmo.

Había dicho la pura verdad.

No sabía cómo, pero Heero había empezado a aparecer en sus fantasías. Al inicio nada explícito, algo que cambió con las semanas que pasaban una tras otra, y él forzado a recurrir a su mano. Tenerlo encima de él, ambos excitados y jadeando pesado, como animales enjaulados, no hubiese podido anticiparlo ni en su momento más demente.

El piso no era cómodo, y las embestidas secas de Heero no se detenían. Su cerebro nublado reparó en que si continuaban así, arruinarían sus ropas interiores como dos adolescentes con libido hasta el cielo y sin control. Y si lo detenía para buscar una posición más cómoda o arrastrarlo a la habitación, no saldrían de allí hasta el día siguiente o hasta que la amenaza de morir deshidratados fuese real.

Sin dejarse convencer por una u otra idea, lo que hizo fue elevar las rodillas contra Heero para separarlos, lo justo y necesario para después desabrocharse su cinturón.

—Quiero tocarte —susurró, ni un ápice de vergüenza en su voz.

Entendiendo, Heero se arrodilló a su vez, bajando pantalones y ropa interior. Verlo duro, en la sala de su departamento, solo iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, fue un espectáculo. Estaba desestimando algo que consideraba importante, sin embargo, que ocurriera lo que debía ocurrir con Heero. Lo disfrutaría y después lidiaría con las consecuencias.

—Te odio, eres tan guapo —dijo a continuación, alargando el brazo para atrapar la erección desnuda de Heero, caliente, ligeramente húmeda en la punta.

Ante el movimiento insistente de su mano, Heero resistió lo mejor que pudo en esa posición. Luego se fue hacia adelante, poniendo las manos en el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza. Su mirada encendida lo traspasaba, de manera que supo que lo estaba torturando; necesitaba más, mucho más. En un arranque, fruto de su necesidad de complacerlo, lo empujó de espaldas al suelo y con su boca atrapó su erección. Heero se sacudió con fuerza y elevó las caderas hacia él. Duo le practicó sexo oral como tentando terreno, sin cubrir todo lo que podría. 

—Duo.

Nunca había escuchado su nombre tan deliciosamente pronunciado. Era una súplica y también una orden. La mano fuerte de Heero se aferró a su nuca, presionando hacia abajo. Duo sonrió y lo dejó resbalar hasta su garganta.

—Sí… —el alivio en su tono de voz serio lo hizo estremecerse—. Así.

La aprobación de Heero hizo que fuese un real gusto seguir, hasta que soltó su nombre ahora en un gemido y se tensó en un orgasmo violento del que se hizo cargo con habilidad. Enseguida gateó sobre él y le dio una mirada de oscura satisfacción.

Su ropa interior se hallaba húmeda y con cuidado de no lastimarse, bajó su bragueta, sacando su erección al aire libre para darse un par de tirones. El otro le observó con los ojos entrecerrados, curioso, y por un milisegundo, Duo quiso ahora sí llevarlo a rastras a su cuarto y desatar todo su libido.

Haber tenido a Heero a su disposición, sentir los temblores de su clímax e inclusive su nombre pronunciado en lo más alto de placer, eran la cereza de una excelente noche. Una noche que podía anteceder a muchas otras. Con esa idea dominando al resto, desabotonó la camisa de Heero y dejó su torso desnudo; acarició su estómago firme y sus pectorales, resistiendo apenas las ganas de dejarle marcas.

—Eres tan condenadamente guapo —dijo otra vez, como si estuviera quejándose. En respuesta, Heero sonrió autosuficiente, sus mejillas todavía rojas y su respiración agitada.

Duo estaba tan al límite, que fugaz devolvió la sonrisa, y empezó a tocarse sin más. Había tenido el pensamiento de no satisfacerse en acabar en su torso, sino en su rostro, pero lo descartó al instante. Un jalón, tres jalones, y sus músculos se tensaron, anunciando lo inevitable. En otra ocasión, le hubiera disgustado lucir así de urgido, pero a quién quería engañar: estaba urgido.

—¿Disfrutando del show? —preguntó en volumen bajo, forzado. Heero observaba sin pudor cómo se masturbaba.

—Bastante —le contestó, y unió su mano a la suya.

Aquello fue lo último. Se descargó entre sus manos y lo poco que escapó, fue a dar al estómago de Heero. Dos pares de ojos, de distintas tonalidades de azul pero con el mismo ímpetu, no se separaron aun cuando Heero llevó los dedos y dio un lametón.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo eso.

—Lo dice quien pensaba correrse en mi cara.

—¿Cómo…? —se atragantó.

—Era fácil de adivinar, aunque me pregunto por qué cambiaste de parecer.

—Eres increíble —declaró con honestidad, levantándose para ir al baño. Ahí se aseó con rapidez y regresó a la sala con una toalla húmeda que extendió a Heero, quien ya estaba de pie.

—Si quieres, puedes darte una ducha.

Heero lo vio con cierta sorna.

—No —dijo sin extender más explicaciones, pero Duo entendió que si se quedaba más tiempo, no resistiría buscar llegar más lejos. Y a quién engañaba, en realidad, su sugerencia era una pésima idea, incluso para sí mismo.

—Pero me llevaré tu auto —informó Heero, sacudiendo las llaves.

Duo se encogió de hombros, comprendía que no quisiera pasear así en autobús o taxi. Aunque habían intentado ser removidas con la toalla, todavía había manchas de semen evidentes en su ropa.

—Pásame a buscar en la mañana —pidió, aguantándose la risa. Sabía que era malvado de su parte dejarlo ir así. ¿Pero qué podía decir en su defensa? Heero era el que no le reclamaba nada.

Recibió un asentimiento en respuesta y con una mirada amenazante, que casi parecía querer liquidarlo, Heero se acercó a su rostro para arrancarle un beso que parecía querer sofocarlo. Enseguida lo soltó y salió de su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se había equivocado, esa mirada no había sido de enojo sino que contenía hasta donde hubiese querido llegar. Todo lo que deseaba hacerle había sido declarado abiertamente en ese beso terrible, del que sufrió inmediatamente las consecuencias. Quería más, quería más de ese sujeto y poco le faltó para correr tras él.

En cambio, giró hacia su habitación y frustrado se desvistió, sin ni siquiera ceder a la idea lógica de darse un baño. Tenía justo lo que había pedido, ganas insatisfechas y una cama sola. Se echó de espaldas en el colchón, esperando recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a tocarse. Porque con el beso que le había dado Heero, iba a tener que hacerlo.

Lentamente, los minutos pasaron. Un temblor lo recorría cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido. Había sido bueno, muy bueno. El mejor contacto sexual que había tenido nunca, y eso que no había sido más que una fricción casi infantil. Y bueno, su boca.

Eso lo llevaba a pensar en cómo sería el sexo con Heero. Épico, sin dudas. Memorable, con toda seguridad. Su mayor impedimento para el sexo casual siempre había sido que no lo disfrutaba mucho, pero la situación era abismalmente distinta; Heero le encendía, y hasta donde podía adivinar, no era solo por las hormonas. Le gustaba horrores, su cuerpo, su rostro, pero no quedaba ahí. También disfrutaba de su compañía, incluso esas risas burlonas y escasas. Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad por creerla imposible. Y ahora tenía a Heero Yuy impregnado en cada poro.

—Aquí voy —murmuró de forma amarga, posando con desánimo su mano sobre su pene que comenzaba a despertar otra vez.  

Era tan imbécil. Podría ser Heero quien lo estuviese acariciando así, o mejor aún, el que lo estuviese clavando a la cama con duras embestidas.

—Uhgg —se quejó, ante la imagen mental.

—Duo.

Su voz profunda llamándolo lo sobresaltó. Se sentó al instante y vio que Heero estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.  Estuvo a punto de reclamarle el violar la entrada, pensando que había forzado la chapa, cuando recordó que las llaves de su departamento estaban en el mismo llavero que las de su auto.

Reponiéndose de la sorpresa, suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Heero? —preguntó, y algo de picardía fue evidente en su tono—. ¿No te fue suficiente nuestro “algo”?

—No.

La respuesta terminante y honesta lo hizo reír.

—A mí tampoco —admitió y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Esperaba que Heero entendiera la indirecta.

Escuchó el sonido de roces y el susurrar de telas, seguido del sonido sofocado de llaves al caer al piso. «No puede ser», pensó. Pero sí podía. Heero se le dejó caer por completo desnudo sobre él y cualquier pensamiento racional escapó de su alcance de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, Duo se reportó enfermo por primera vez en su vida. Y Heero llamó para pedir el día libre, despertando la obvia sospecha de Une.

Por suerte, ambos permisos fueron concedidos sin preguntas incómodas y lo suyo (nuevo, excitante y sobre todo, un puerta abierta a algo maravilloso), hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque Quatre le contó su éxito a Trowa. Trowa se lo comentó como algo casual a Wufei, quien a su vez le dijo a Sally mientras una secretaria escuchaba inadvertida, y al cabo de dos días, toda la central sabía de la nueva pareja.

Fue mucho menos traumático de lo que Duo pensó el poner una etiqueta a su incipiente relación y de ahí en adelante, al menos por un buen tiempo, cada San Valentín tuvo el detalle de mandarle un pequeño regalo a Quatre en eterno agradecimiento por planear esa cita a ciegas.


End file.
